


Mischievous Magic

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Camp Jupiter, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Claudia is the Daughter of Trivia, Complicated Relationships, Demigod Claudia Stilinski, Demigod Sheriff Stilinski, Demigods, Established Relationship, False Memories, Flashbacks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovered Memories, Sexual Content, Sheriff is the son of Mercury, Slash, Stiles is a Legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought the biggest thing he would have to worry about after everything was some heartache after Derek leaves to help Cora's pack without seeming to care about their relationship...which up to that point had been secret. </p>
<p>Turns out there's a lot more to worry though. Percy literally crashes into him on Blackjack of all things as they're swept up in another adventure. Stiles learns about his true bloodlines since he is not only the grandchild and legacy of one Roman god, but two. By the time he returns to Beacon after avenging his mother by what actually killed her...will he still be in love with Derek? Or will he meet someone else?<br/>------<br/>That is Derek's biggest question because right before Stiles heads into the underworld, unsure if he'll live or not, he sends Derek a goodbye voice mail...that was a month ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bold** : **Camp Jupiter Demigod Funeral Service**

_Italic: Beacon Hills Human Funeral Service_

* * *

 

_"Today we have lost a bright light."_

**"Today we have lost one of our Legionnaires."**

_"A wonderful human, a beautiful wife, and caring mother."  
_

**"An amazing demigoddess, a beautiful wife, and a caring mother."**

_"Claudia fought hard and brave for as long as she could, but in the end she was only human and heaven claimed another angel."_

**"Claudia fought hard and bravely against the monsters that threatened the boarder of her home and her family. But in the end...her time to meet Thanatos arrived, even if we all think it was too soon.  
The Elysian Fields gains another hero today."**

_"Her loss saddens us and leaves a hole in our lives that can never be filled...she can never be replaced."_

**"Her seat will remain empty, for no one can replace a warrior like her. A friend, a colleague...a piece of family like her."**

_"And I assure you she will not be forgotten. She lives in all of us...in our memories...in our hearts."_

**"It pains us to lose someone, but we will honor their memory, now and as long as we shall live!"**

_"In the Lord we trust, for He gives us strength. Amen."_

**"May the Gods watch over her offspring and bring her rightful justice. Hail Jupiter! Hail Trivia!"**

* * *

 

**_.: 8_  YEARS LATER _:._ **

"Mmmm..."  
"Ah~"  
"Fuck!"  
"Harder, Der! _Fuck_ , right there!"   
" _Stiles_!" 

Stiles and Derek panted as they came down from their climax high. Stiles felt boneless as he just collapsed and let Derek man handle him into a better position for them to rest. He closed his eyes and was out like a light. He would later awaken sore, alone, and in the dark. 

Being in a relationship with Derek Hale had it's perks.  

Derek was amazing and sexy, and when you get to know him clever and witty and funny in his own right. 

The cons were that Stiles couldn't ever claim to know those secret parts of Derek that he keeps hidden from the rest of the world. Though Derek waited until Stiles was officially legal before they did anything they couldn't go back from, they still haven't gone public. Between Stiles wanting to hide things from his werewolf friends and Derek having grown into his teenager years in a house full of werewolves, they had tricks to hide their scents. 

They would still bicker and banter the way they always did, but in the very last moments they had to hold back. Sometimes it was easy. Other times their need to keep up the charade was nearly impossible. Like when some pretty boy or girl flirts with one of them and the other has to pretend not to be jealous or bothered by it. 

If Derek was bothered by it, he definitely could hide it better than Stiles. But that was part of their differences. After all he's been through, Derek's become a pro at hiding his thoughts and emotions. Stiles...even with the world against him, was expressive. 

Sometimes it was poetic. 

Other times it was just a tragedy waiting to happen. 

* * *

 

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" Stiles demanded, anger coming through clearly. 

Derek sighed and looked at Stiles in a way the human hated. It was that condescending look Derek got sometimes that told Stiles the wolf thought he was being childish. He'll be as childish as he wants when he finds out his supposed lover will be leaving the country for an undetermined amount of time!

"There's word that Cora's pack is facing troubles...I want to be there with her in case anything happens." Derek tried to explain calmly. 

"What sort of trouble? From who? Maybe I-" Stiles began to already plan what he'd take and what sort of excuse he'd send his dad...from wherever Cora was...once he got there. But Derek interrupted that thought process. 

"You're not coming."

"The hell I'm not!" 

"Stiles, this is a family matter!" Derek claimed.

Stiles did his best impression of a growl, "And what the fuck are we!? Huh!? It's about time I know! Because my ass hurts enough on a day to day basis from your cock using it as a personal cum dump that I'm a little confused here!"

"...I'm going. You're not. This is the end of this discussion." Derek said as he turned away from Stiles and began to walk away. 

Stiles roared in anger as he pulled Derek back and punched his face as hard as he could, but then he screamed in pain because damn sharp werewolf cheekbones! "I'd say fuck you Hale, but if you leave Derek, we're done! Whatever the hell we were, we're done, you hear me!?"

Derek paused. Stiles held his breath and prayed he would turn and apologize. Even if it was just Derek's Brow-Speak, but Derek didn't turn back. He began to walk away. 

"I mean it! I MEAN IT!" As the door closed, Stiles's cheeks were stained with tears. "I mean it..." 

* * *

 

A week later, depressed, moody, and not wanting to do anything with society is when his life takes a weird turn. And this is coming from someone whose best friend, ex-lover, and other friends are werewolves. Also a banshee, were-coyote, kitsune, and a hell hound. 

Being tackled by a flying house was just a matter of time, and he was personally glad he could cross it off his list of 'Things that have Attacked Me'.

"Whoa, dude, you okay!?"

"I think I just got trampled by a horse with wings...I'll get back to you on that." Stiles muttered. 

"You...you see him?" 

"Kinda...yeah. Pretty wings, actually."

The flying horse neighs and the guy that helps him up rolls his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

Stiles scoffed, rolling with the situation because...why the hell not? "You a horse whisperer?" 

"Kinda. And he's a Pegasus. Name's Blackjack. Well, he is. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." The kid extended his hand for a handshake and gave Stiles view of a pretty cool tattoo. 

One he's seen before...

"Ahh!" Stiles collapsed to the floor as memories that have been locked away for nearly a decade come flashing back. He remembers his mother teaching him about the Roman gods. Rituals and practices that they would do together to honor the gods. She taught Stiles how to hold a shield and wield a sword. She taught him strategy and logical thinking and how to apply it into war plans. He remembered Camp Jupiter and it's inner city. He remembers Hannibal the Elephant and so much more. 

Too much more.

He passes out. 

* * *

 

" _BOSS! WHAT DID YOU DO!? HE DIDN'T HURT YOU OR NOTHIN'!"_ Blackjack neighed in distress.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Percy cried back as he tried to inspect the guy in front of him and determine what was wrong. "Where's an Apollo kid when you need them!?"

_"Boss, in coming...._ " Blackjack said as he got into a battle stance. 

The guy didn't seem physically hurt...other than the bump on the head from Blackjack's accidental tackle. Percy stood and stepped in front of the unconscious boy while taking out Riptide. 

"At ease, pup." 

"Lupa?" Percy questioned as he lowered his sword only a little bit. 

The seven foot tall wolf nodded as she stepped out of the shadows to be in full view. 

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Camp Jupiter resides in California. I deem if demigods and legacies are worthy of a chance of finding a home there." She stated. 

"Yeah...but Camp Jupiter is in San Fran. Why are you here?" He asked then looked at the unconscious boy before looking back at the wolf. "This is one of those...godly coincidences that isn't really a coincidence, right?"

She gave him a wolfish smile. "When he awakens, tell him to seek out the Nemeton. You'll find the third person of your party, and your new quest will commence."

"I didn't sign up for this." Percy claimed.

"Neither did he. But like him, you were born into this."

"What is this about?" Percy asked, dreading it was yet another big prophecy he'll have to bend over backwards and then some just to survive. Again. 

"Justice." 

* * *

 

_.:8 YEARS AGO:._

_The old Praetor walked along with John as he carried a sleeping Stiles in his arms._

_"He looks so tired..."_

_John sighed, "Two funerals, too many emotions...it'll be tough. Are you sure he won't remember?"_

_"Nothing can remain hidden forever, Stilinski. You know that. But for the time being...monsters are just imaginary beings that live in that shadow places of his bad dreams. As much as I'd wish for you to stay...Claudia's rivalry with these beasts is heavily tainted and you and Stiles are in too much peril."_

_"Are you sure Beacon Hills is safe?" John asked._

_The Praetor nodded. "The Hale pack protects that territory with the Ito pack adding in guidance. Monsters will be drawn to them, if anything...you and Stiles will be safe. With locking away both your memories, you will not remember being Mercury's son, nor that Stiles is the grandson of not one, but two Roman Gods. With Trivia's magic, and Mercury's mischievousness...you'll have your hands full. But you will do right by those people, and your son as well. Good luck to you, John Stilinski of the 4th Cohort, Roman Legionnaire, and son of Mercury. May the Gods be ever on your side."_

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight...you're from New York. You're the son of Poseidon. This is your Pegasus...and you were flying him in the sky over your demigod camp when there was this weird freak storm which magically transported you here to California where you literally crashed into me?"

Percy nodded before taking a sip from his soda. Adventuring on an empty stomach is never good or fun. And you never know how long it'll be before you can go into a McDonalds again. 

"There's a Roman counter-part to your Greek camp called Camp Jupiter and it's here in California. The wolf goddess who deems if Demigods can even get a shot at being allowed into Camp Jupiter told you that I'm part of your next quest and specifically told you that we'll find our third adventurer at the Nemeton?"

"Pretty much. Quest are ideally done in threes."

"...okay. Let's finish eating and then refuel my jeep before heading out there to look. FYI...it may not be as easy. It's this magical stump that...I don't know...it appears when needed or 'the right time' or whatever..." Stiles said with a pout as he stuff fries into his mouth. He remembered their most involvement with the Nemeton was when he was possessed. It had been a tricky piece of strong magic that they still didn't fully understand. 

"You're taking all of this rather well." Percy commented. 

"In my defense, I'm pretty sure I'll freak out at some point. But right now I'm just...eh. Eh with achy because _someone's_ Pegasus football tackled me into the ground!"

"We said we were sorry!" 

"Whatever...hey, he'll be okay getting home on his own, right?" Stiles asked, with slight concern.

"Course. It's not him that's been asked to go on a mysterious, totally full of danger and monster journey with a stranger he's only known for like ten minutes with no explanation beyond seeking justice." Percy deadpanned. 

"True. Alright, let's get this show on the road." 

* * *

 

While Stiles refueled, he told Percy to get set snacks from the inside. (Percy didn't have money on him, but Stiles spotted him.) As he waited for the Jeep to finish fueling up, he pulled out his phone and was tempted to call Derek. After a moment of contemplation, he gave into his desires and called. But it went to voice mail. 

Stiles sighed, "I know I said I meant it...that we're done. But...come on, Derek! What the hell?! I know I'm not the only one who felt something! And you just leav-ugh! Forget it..I was calling you because something ha-oh forget it. What do you care?" 

He pushed end and slumped against the car.

"Wow...that was, intense." 

Stiles jumped up and straightened. He looked frazzled and insecure. "Wha- how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Percy said with a look of concern. Stiles could already tell from his being and attitude that Percy was a protector type. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"Okay. Then let's get going. But if you ever wanna...I'm here, dude."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

 

Percy and Stiles drove as far as they could with Roscoe but from then out they searched for the Nemeton by foot. Stiles explained his life as much as he could to Percy. And unlike other conversations with other people he's honest about it without holding back. Percy in turn explains his life as a demigod as best as he can. They tell each other their adventures and by the time the sun sets, they've gained a level of trust and respect for the other. 

They were about to give up for the day since Stiles's phone was about to die(he was using the flashlight app) and Riptide only gave off so much light when another light in the distance caught their attention. Stiles raised his bat and Percy his sword. Together they advance and when they reached the light, they reached the Nemeton...and their third adventure partner. 

"Dad?" Stiles called out in disbelief. 

But there he stood, Sheriff's jacket sleeve raised to give Stiles and Percy view of his own similar SPQR tattoo. But rather than a trident, his father had a caduceus symbol. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that most Percy Jackson fans deny that the movies exist, but I still picture Nathan Fillion as Hermes/Mercury xD

John didn't know what was bothering Stiles and he didn't like seeing his child so...sullen. Stiles was always full of energy. Feisty and ready to charge at anything life through at him. He'd been aware that he and Malia had separated but the two seemed alright for the most part. He'd been so busy with a triple homicide that he hasn't had time to be home constant enough to see if there were signs he should have seen.

Maybe Stiles started dating again? 

And maybe it ended? It would explained the heartbroken behavior. Any other reason, Stiles would tackle with a stubborn dedication. 

He sighed deeply as he collapsed into his chair. 

"Tough day?"

John jumped up and reached for his gun in a swift movement as he pointed it to the stranger that a moment ago had _not_ been in his closed and _locked_ office.

"What are you?" John demanded. 

The man smirked. "Not _who_ , Johnny-Boy?" 

"It's Sheriff Stilinski and I know a thing or two. And something you should know is that these bullets are laced with a poison that affects more than just werewolves." John threatened before demanding. "What are you?"

"Not something that can be affected by said poison..." The smirk grew on the man's face, but not sinister. But more like...pride. "I wish your name was Luke...."

The sheriff frowned and was confused by the statement. "W-why?"

"Because. I...am your father. Or you know, the Greek version. Name's Hermes, but you may know me as Mercury." The man snapped his fingers just as the Sheriff was about to call Parrish in to help him get this lunatic to Argent. In a flash, memories that had been locked flooded through his mind's eye. It was so intense that he collapsed. 

* * *

 

_"Claudia! Claudia! Has anyone seen Claudia!?" John ran between rows of armored demigods, looking wildly for his wife._

_"John!"_

_"Greg, please tell me you've seen Claudia." John asked the son of Venus._

_Greg looked away for a second before looking up at John and nodded. John grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him. "Where!?"_

_"She's leading the second Cohort forward...Praetor Smith's orders." Greg said sorrowfully._

_"What!? Do you know the sort of beasts that they brought forward? Creatures we haven't seen in centuries from the pits of Tartarus!" John cried._

_"I know...it's **why** they chose Claudia to lead. She's the strongest magic user in the camp. She'll make it back!" _

_"What do I tell Stiles if she doesn't?" John demanded._

* * *

 

"Claudia!" John yelled as he bolted up. 

He looked around and realized he was in his living room, lying on the couch. He was sweating profoundly and panting. 

Just a nightmare....

"Yeeeeeeeeeah...Getting memories as intense as those is quite the ride." 

John looked up at the speaker but didn't say anything. Didn't react at all other than to stare at him. Part of him...the part that believed he was human up until a moment ago, wanted to claim this was some sort of psychic monster that was playing tricks on him. But the other part...the part of him that was coming back to him recognized this man. This god. 

Being claimed at seven years old and making his way to the Wolf House where he was trained by Lupa and her pack before being shown to Camp Jupiter. Making it through his trial stage of Probatio and becoming a Legionnaire. Going up in rank and going on a quest in honor of his father...meeting the daughter of Trivia as his quest partner and falling in love. Moving into the inner city of New Rome after they turned 18 and becoming serious, starting a family, only for their little boy to be very much the warriors they were. Being one of the first families to live and fight in honor of the Roman pantheon. 

And this being in front of him...

"Father." 

As more memories began to reveal themselves to him, the more confused and concerned John became. So he had to ask. "Why now?"

"Oh, you know how this goes. Lever was pulled, button was pushed, strings were tugged...things are set in motion." 

"What about Stiles?"

"He's got a big part in it to play. But don't you fret...you'll be there along side him. This, as is everything in mythology, is a family matter. Come on...we have to go meet Stiles and Percy at the Nemeton."

"What about Beacon?" The Sheriff asked, but was already putting on his jacket. 

"I'd like to say it'll survive without you and Stiles, but I can't make any promises. But it'll have to figure it out...You and Stiles have a destiny to meet."

* * *

 

_"I know I said I meant it...that we're done. But...come on, Derek! What the hell?! I know I'm not the only one who felt something! And you just leav-ugh! Forget it..I was calling you because something ha-oh forget it. What do you care?"_

"You don't have to be here you know." 

Derek pocketed his phone quickly as he turned around and met Cora's knowing gaze. 

"Your pack's in danger, you need my help. I have to be here." He told himself.

Cora scoffed. " Juan emailed you an update like he does every month and told you there were rouge Omegas wondering around after the fall of Alpha Martinez. But none of the Omegas have been close to our territory, not even remotely. You just used it as an excuse because you're afraid of commitment. Not that I blame you for the doubt but...Stiles is different. He makes a show of proving that he's different. And he's loyal to werewolves as he's proved it over and over and that was just in the short time I was there." She gave his pocket a meaningful look before saying, "And now something is going on and you're letting your pride get in the way."

"You done?" Derek scoffed before turning away. "Come on, it's our turn to get groceries." 

The she-wolf sighed but didn't bother to comment. When Derek was stuck in a stubborn streak there wasn't getting him out of it. 

* * *

 

_"Claudia, please! Please come back with me..." John begged._

_"Retreat? I can't do that, John. You know I can't."_

_"Claudia, please! Put aside your pride for a moment and think about your family!"_

_"I am!" She roared as she looked as him fiercely. And damn if she didn't look fierce. Hair wild and blowing in the wind, dirt and blood and scars visible on her skin as she holds a shield and sword like the confident warrior she is. "If I back down now...if we lose here, then Camp Jupiter will be breeched by morning. New Rome will be invaded by noon. Not just our family... **everyone** , John!"_

_"You'll die..." John told her sadly, tears falling from his eyes as he silently begged her with his eyes to return with him._

_"So our son can live."_

_"What do I tell him?" Maybe he should have tried harder, but he was Roman. He understood and believed in the honorable sacrifice that Claudia was doing. But he still couldn't imagine a life without her and the pain that grew in his chest was nearly unbearable. He would have stayed with her but he knew that Stiles needed at least one of them. And between the two of them, Claudia has always been the field fighter._

_"Tell him that I love him....that I wanted him to live each and every day with honor and pride. That the gods love him and watch over him...and so will I. Over both of you. I love you so much John. Take care of him, please...."_

_"Oh Claudia!" John pulled her into a deep kiss. A final kiss. A goodbye. "I love you too."_

* * *

 

Hermes had taken the Sheriff to the Nemeton. Before he could question his father any more, his hand began to itch and ache slightly. He raised his sleeve until he found the cause of the sensation. Where before skin used to be bare, formed his SPQR tattoo with the caduceus symbol on it, and under it all the lines for the years he was a Roman legionnaire.

"Dad?"

The Sheriff looked up and saw Stiles and another boy. He lowered his sleeve and said. "You must be Percy."

The boy nodded. "And you're...?"

"John Stilinski, son of Mercury."

"So it's true?" Stiles eyes were comically wide and the Sheriff smiled fondly. There was so much he and Claudia had promised to show and teach Stiles. That had changed obviously...and now they were on a quest that'll have everything he and Claudia feared and excitedly anticipated guiding Stiles through.

"It is. And we should get going." The Sheriff said as he took out his phone and placed it on the stump.

"Going where?" Stiles asked.

The Sheriff asked. "I'm guessing things have changed in Camp Jupiter in the last eight years. But we've got a quest and I'm sure we need to be briefed by the Praetor about the details. So we're off to San Francisco. Stiles hand over your phone."

"What?" Stiles demanded as he held his phone close to himself.

"Technology is dangerous for demigods. Even if you're a legacy. It's an easy way for monsters to find you." The Sheriff explained and Percy nodded for emphasis.

"But...but I've used technology before all of this. Why is it dangerous now?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Before our memories were tampered with. We had no idea what and who we really were. Plus...you were always around werewolves and a banshee and were-coyote and a hell hound and a kitsune...you had a ton of monster scents to mask your scent and keep other monsters away. But now that you know more about what you are, your scent as a Legacy of not one god, but two, will get stronger. Monsters will be attracted to you. Want to challenge you...kill you."

Stiles gulped and handed over his phone slowly. The Sheriff placed it down next to his. But then something caught Stiles' attention. "Two?"

"Your mother...she was a daughter of Trivia."

"Trivia? Oh! Hecate. Goddess of magic. Sweet. One of my friends is her student." Percy said proudly as he thought of Hazel. 

"Magic? Seriously?!"

"Yes. I know you're excited and have a lot of questions. But we should really get going. Three of us will attract monstrous attention sooner rather than later if we stand still. Where's your Jeep?" 

"Uh, right. By the entrance." Stiles replied and answered. 

"Then come on."

Percy and Stiles shared a look before following after the Sheriff. 

* * *

 

** _.:THE NEXT DAY:._ **

"Hey...it's me. I...I know I've been a dick. I know I probably fucked things up but...I'm worried. Just let me know you're okay. Even if you're mad at me. Just...let me know you're okay."

**_.:THREE DAYS LATER:. _ **

"It's me....again. Stiles, if this is some petty revenge for me leaving the way I did, I get that I deserve it but please just call me back! Text me! Send me a freaking emotocon I won't understand but send me _something_!"

**_.:ONE WEEK LATER:._ **

_"We're sorry. This voice mail box is full and no more messages can be received."_

"Finally putting the pride away?" Cora asked as she leaned in the doorway of Derek's room. She eyed his packed bag and smirked. 

"I'm just going back for a few things." Derek said after scoffing a bit. 

Cora rolled her eyes. "If that's your excuse. Whatever. We leave in half an hour."

"We?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You're following your heart. You're going to need me for when you do something stupid...plus, I don't want you to use me as an excuse again to run away from your feelings." She told him plainly. 

* * *

 

"Halt! Who goes there!?" 

"Frank, it's me...wait, why are you on guard duty, aren't you Praetor?" Percy asked as they approached the gates. 

"Percy!? I didn't know you were coming!" Frank ran to his friend and hugged him. 

"Me either. But we're here to see you and Reyna." Percy said then turned to introduced the Stilinski's. "This is John Stilinski, son of Mercury. And this is his son, Stiles."

Frank's eyes widened as he eyed the two new comers. "You're here..."

"You were expecting them?" Percy questioned. 

"Nico and Hazel haven't been feeling their best." True worry and fear shown clearly in his eyes. "Something seriously weird, potentially dangerous, is going on in the Underworld. We don't know much...but the name Stilinski has popped up in conversation."

"Conversation with who?" Stiles asked.

"Thanatos." Frank said seriously.

"Um...I'm totally going to brush up on my mythology but can someone bring me up to speed? Because I doubt we're talking about the dude in space from the Avengers movie." Stiles deadpanned as he tried to hide his growing unease. 

"Thanatos..." His father spoke serious. "The God of Death." 

 


End file.
